In some wells, such as wells that produce heavy oil or bitumen, the production may be improved by using heat, such as steam-assisted gravity drainage (SAGD). Another process, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,644,759 (Davidson) entitled “Enhancement of flow rates through porous media” use cold liquid to apply pulses to the downhole liquid in the surrounding matrix to increase the velocity of the liquids.